La pelea final
by xsaku-itax
Summary: una descripcion del equipo Shikamaru de ANBU xDD lo mas corto k hay hahah pero hay un Spoiler del prox capi :O Capitulo VII up! SasuSaku hasta ahora owo
1. El reencuentro

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

Bueno alfin, este fanfic si es mío, bueno gócenlo y sepan que gracias por los reviews anteriores de mi fanfic Flor de cerezo carmesí y que lástima que no lo termine, lo otro dejaré muchas cosas inconclusas hasta el final del fic xDD así que no me maten x3.

Capítulo I: reencuentro

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la que Sasuke, un chico de 16 años, traidor de Konoha despertaba en el frío bosque luego de acampar, pero esta mañana era especial, Sasuke ya no se sentía atado a su venganza, estaba relajado, se podría decir que mas expresivo y luego de aquella batalla que dio su equipo contra el mayor de los Uchihas en la cual Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente y vencedor decidió volver a su hogar, Konoha, sabiendo cual era su objetivo ahora y con quien quería cumplirlo.

Encontró un arrollo cerca del lugar donde se ubicaba, fue a lavarse para luego retomar su camino, Konoha.

Horas después…

Sasuke ya le quedaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha, podía ver la entrada. El no esperaba a que lo recibieran con una acalorada bienvenida, pero al menos esperaba a que lo aceptaran en la aldea, después de todo el mató a Orochimaru, a Kisame y a Itachi, así derrotando los enemigos más temidos de Konoha.

Sasuke llegó a la entrada y se encontró con los típicos guardias.

Kotetsu: deténgase ahí, identifíquese.

Sasuke: soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Kotetsu: (se impresiona completamente) Sasuke…(chifla)

De repente aparecen 4 ANBUS y acorralan a Sasuke

Un ANBU tenia una máscara con apariencia de perro, otro de gato, otro de zorro y el último de una mezcla con perro y zorro.

Izumo: (pone una cara de desprecio) esperen aquí y no lo dejen escapar… (se encamina hacia la torre del Hokage)

Sasuke: tengo tantas salidas (pone una cara de indiferencia y usa un tono sarcástico en la voz).

Así pasan no más de 5 minutos para ya encontrarse frente a la puerta de entrada a la oficina de Tsunade.

Izumo: (entra a la oficina) Godaime-sama!

Tsunade: lo siento pero no te puedo atender ahora estoy ocupada!

Izumo: pero es importante! Tenemos aquí a Sasuke Uchiha traidor de Konoha.

Tsunade: que?? Enciérralo en una celda! Inmediatamente! asegura todo el perímetro cerca de él con los mejores ANBUS de Konoha y luego hablaré con el.

Izumo: HAI! Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: a qué habrá venido?? … (Tsunade se queda pensativa mientras sigue trabajando)

ANBU de máscara de perro: a qué has venido!

Sasuke: deseo volver a la aldea…

ANBU máscara de mezcla de perro y zorro: y para que quieres volver?? Los traidores no son bienvenidos…

Sasuke: (con cara molesta) no es de tu incumbencia hmp…

Llega Izumo y le entrega una nota al ANBU de máscara de zorro.

Máscara de zorro: mmm ya veo…chicos! Vamos con el traidor…

Todos: hai!

Sasuke: …

Así pasan alrededor de 12 horas en la que Sasuke estaba encerrado y completamente vigilado por ANBUS, en eso llega Tsunade y entra a la celda…

Tsunade: Sasuke ¬¬ dime corto y preciso… a que vienes?

Sasuke: (no hace ningún movimiento y solo gira la cabeza para mirarla) deseo volver a Konoha…

Tsunade: y por que aceptaría que volvieses? Nos has ayudado en algo?? (Diciendo sarcásticamente) aparte de unirte a Orochimaru?

Sasuke: (le dirige una mirada casi asesina a Tsunade) porque yo he matado a Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi así colaborando con la aldea al destruir estos criminales.

Tsunade: hmm ya veo (le dirige una mirada parecida) pues… te pondré a prueba 6 meses… estarás completamente vigilado y con restricción de salir del pueblo, cuando termine ven hacia mi oficina y te pondremos a prueba para saber que categoría correspondes…

Sasuke: hai! Tsunade-sama (le manda una mirada menos asesina…) ((haha se nota que se quieren mucho... verdad?? Con las miraditas que se mandan xD))

Así va transcurriendo el tiempo… Sasuke encerrado en la celda, le llevan comida de vez en cuando pero no da signos de querer escapar o atentar contra Konoha. Transcurren los 6 meses y dejan salir a Sasuke, el cual se dirige directo a la oficina de la Godaime.

Sasuke: (entra a la oficina de la Godaime) Tsunade-sama estoy preparado… (no tiene expresión alguna en el rostro…)

Tsunade: (de un cajón saca una bandana y se la entrega a Sasuke) aquí tienes tu bandana y mañana te reportaras a las 11:30 AM para ponerte a prueba… puedes retirarte.

Sasuke: hai! Tsunade-sama … hmp

5 minutos después Sasuke se encuentra fuera de la torre y se dirige hacia un lugar donde sabía que iba a encontrar a Naruto y a Sakura para darles la noticia de que había regresado. Si, el Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke: (entra al negocio y se da cuenta que tenía razón y Naruto estaba dentro con Kakashi charlando trivialidades)… Hola (pone cara de indiferencia)

Naruto: (coloca una cara mezclada con desprecio y sorpresa) S…S-Sasuke?? (se queda parado analizando cada movimiento de Sasuke)

Kakashi: Sasuke (como primer impulso saca un kunai y se pone enfrente de Naruto en señal de protección)

Sasuke: Naruto… Kakashi… eh regresado… no se preocupen no quiero pelear… vine porque quiero volver a estar con ustedes… a estar en Konoha…

Naruto: (lo mira seriamente) me imagino que ya no eres aliado de Orochimaru… verdad??

Sasuke: si… yo lo maté… se quería posesionar de mi cuerpo…

Kakashi: Por que has vuelto?? Significa que completaste tu venganza??

Sasuke: si, alfin maté a Itachi… hmp

Naruto: eso significa que ya no intentarán atraparme??

Kakashi: hmm Naruto… Itachi estaba asignado para capturarte pero no significa que ya no te quiere la organización, perfectamente pueden asignar a otro miembro…

Naruto: hmm…

Sasuke: me temo que lo que dice Kakashi es cierto… Naruto?? Kakashi?? Donde está Sakura??

Naruto-Kakashi: (ponen una cara de tristeza muy profunda)

Kakashi: Sasuke verás… lo que sucede es que…

Naruto: (interrumpe a Kakashi y dice serio y con los ojos brillosos) Sakura desapareció hace 7 meses… nadie la ah encontrado… solo se encontró un trozo de tela de su falda en uno de los árboles de la cercanía de Konoha…

Sasuke: (se impresiona)… q-que??

Naruto: Sakura… ELLA A MUERTO!! (Rompe a llorar)

Continuará…

_Bueno este es el primer capítulo, pronto subiré el próximo 3_

_Y… díganme que les pareció? Y si lo continuo, criticas, sugerencias… no sé xD, espero que les haya gustado y todavía no les diré las parejas que hay así que pondré SasuSaku para disimular pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones no sé si será permanente o temporal OK?? Bueno ustedes díganme que opinan ' hehe bye!!._

_bueno como ven reescribi el primer capítulo... y mejore algunas cosas n.n' _

_cuidence muchos nos vemos bye!! _


	2. La aparición de un Muerto

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

_Naruto: Sakura… ELLA A MUERTO!! (Rompe a llorar)_

_**Continuará…**_

**Capítulo II**: la aparición de un muerto

Sasuke: (completamente impresionado) como que ha muerto?? (Toma a Naruto de los hombros y comienza a agitarlo) COMO QUE HA MUERTO!!! ERES UN IDIOTA? COMO NO LA PROTEGISTE!! SABES LO DÉBIL QUE ES!!!!!!! (Termina diciendo esto y lo tira al suelo)

Naruto: (se levanta y ya comienza a dejar de llorar) NO ME HABLES ASÍ UCHIHA! ELLA DESAPARECIÓ ASI COMO ASÍ SIN DEJAR RASTRO! NO TENÍA MISION ALGUNA SOLO DESAPARECIÓ!! Y NUNCA LE DIGAS DÉBIL A SAKURA-CHAN!! TU NO LA CONOCES, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto si al total tú fuiste el que más le hizo daño a su pobre y frágil corazón!

Sasuke: … 'yo… no se que me pasa… el tiene razón…'

Kakashi: hmm pararon de pelearse??... Sasuke ve a descansar que mañana te pondrán a prueba.

Sasuke: hun está bien… nos vemos Kakashi y usuratonkachi (pone cara de indiferencia)

Naruto: hmp (la misma cara se la devuelve a Sasuke)

Horas después como a las 9:30 PM…

En la entrada de Konoha aparece caminando débilmente un tipo herido gravemente y todo sucio, no se logra reconocer de quien se trata, ya que está con una máscara estilo Kakashi, un sombrero que le oculta todo el cabello y un traje que lo cubre completamente se acerca a la entrada con el propósito de entrar…

p-por favor n-necesito ayuda…

Izumo: deténgase ahí, identifíquese…

s-soy… (Se desmaya y queda tendido en los brazos del guardia)

Kotetsu: la llevaré al hospital

Izumo: esta bien!.

Mientras tanto en el hospital luego de un par de horas…

(Comienza a despertar) hmm donde estoy…

Tsunade: hasta que despertaste no?... dime quien eres y quien te hizo tales heridas…

(Se impresiona al ver quien era) Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade: (alza una ceja) te conozco??

Pues verá yo… (Se quita el sombrero y la máscara)

Tsunade: (se impresiona completamente al ver de quien se trataba) S-Sakura!!!! (Se tira encima de ella a abrazarla) por que no diste señales de vida!!, que te pasó!! Quien te hizo esto?? En donde estabas??

Sakura: ((bueno aquí se ve una Sakura, con el cabello un poco más largo por ahí debajo de los hombros, los rasgos de la cara más madura y en tema de cuerpo un poco más desarrollado y se podría decir que más inexpresiva y fría)) etto… se podría decir que salí a entrenar

Tsunade: (deja de abrazarla y se sienta en una silla cercana a la cama) que ya no te gusta entrenar conmigo?? (Le dirige una mirada asesina)

Sakura: (le cae una gotita estilo anime y agita la mano de un lado a otro) no es eso es solo que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas nada más hehe…

Tsunade: ya veo, pero… pudieras al menos avisar la próxima vez ya te habíamos dado por muerta, ni nuestros mejores ANBUS te pudieron encontrar… a todo esto donde estabas??

Sakura: 'que le digo??' _'miente, miente, miente!!! Cha!' _'hmm ya se me ocurrió algo' pues estaba en un bosque por ahí entre Konoha y la aldea oculta de la arena hehe

Tsunade: ya veo… 'como no la pudieron encontrar??'

Sakura: bueno si me lo permite me retiraré a mi departamento.

Tsunade: si… mañana ven a trabajar a las 11:00 en punto me oíste??

Sakura: Hai! Tsunade-sama.

10 minutos después en el departamento do Sakura…

Sakura: hum… esta todo demasiado sucio, comenzaré a limpiar en ese caso

5 minutos después…

Sakura: hehe listo, 'de algo sirve el entrenamiento, terminé demasiado rápido, ahora me iré a dormir que mañana madrugaré para llegar temprano a la torre…'

Mañana a las 9:30 Sakura despierta, escoge sus ropas, se da una buena ducha y se termina de arreglar en el baño, con eso se dio cuenta de algunos cambios que tenía…

Sakura: (frente al espejo y se impresiona al ver su apariencia) 'me veo diferente, O mi cabello ah crecido, se ve hermoso. No me lo quiero cortar' '_cha! No te lo cortes entonces!, aprendimos a pelear demasiado bien para el título que llevamos fuera de este lugar!! Y vimos que no es necesario cortarnos nuestro cabello' _'tienes razón'

La hora ya daban las 10:40 y Sakura al notarlo salió disparada a la torre del Hokage, mientras tanto…

Sasuke: (ya recién despertando, bosteza y mira la hora) ya debo ir a hacer la prueba, 'Sakura… donde estarás? no sé por qué pero todo esto me da un mal presentimiento…'

Sasuke: hmp son las 10:48 ya me debo ir (bosteza nuevamente)

Y Así ambos shinobis parten hacia la Torre del Hokage...

Sakura es la primera en llegar.

Sakura: ya llegue, (entra a la torre y se dirige a la oficina de la Godaime) Tsunade-sama!!

Tsunade: entra Sakura…

Sakura: (entra a la oficina) Tsunade-sama estoy lista

Tsunade: Sakura cambio de planes, ya no trabajarás aquí

Sakura: q-que??

Tsunade: ya no hay nada que te pueda enseñar Sakura, te vamos a hacer una prueba junto con otro shinobi también, y veremos el cargo en que te convertirás…

Sakura: h-hai!

Sasuke: (fuera de la oficina obviamente) Tsunade-sama!!

Sakura: (se asombra) esa voz… se me hace familiar…

Tsunade: entra!

Sasuke: (entra a la oficina) Tsunade-sama estoy… listo... (Se impresiona a más no poder) S-Sakura!

Sakura: (repite el gesto que hace Sasuke) S-Sasuke-kun!!!!…

**Continuara…**

_Bueno como vimos me gusta dejar todo en suspenso xDD, aunque subiré los capítulos seguidos ), y los que me _dijo_ alguna en un review por ahí, tengo pensado hacer NejiTen y ahí veo si NaruHina, si hago NaruHina será al final de la Historia eso si, y lo de SasuSaku NO SE ILUCIONEN!! SasuSaku personalmente odio con todo mi kokoro a esa pareja. !! aunque necesito empezar con esa pareja, por eso digo k SasuSaku es seguro junto a NejiTen, pero la pareja decisiva con Sakura es otra la cual sabrán mas o menos al final del fic xD bueno con esto me despido_

_Bye!! Y gracias a todos lo reviews que me han dado n.n_

_Bueno aqui el capi 2 y tb lo "mejore" y a ver si mañana subo el cap 3 reescrito... cuidence bye!! _


	3. Gracia y Belleza

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

_Sasuke: (fuera de la oficina obviamente) Tsunade-sama!!_

_Sakura: (se asombra) esa voz… se me hace familiar…_

_Tsunade: entra!_

_Sasuke: (entra a la oficina) Tsunade-sama estoy… listo... (Se impresiona a más no poder) S-Sakura!_

_Sakura: (repite el gesto que hace Sasuke) S-Sasuke-kun!!!!…_

_**Continuara…**_

**Capítulo III**: Gracia y belleza.

Sasuke: Sakura! Donde estabas!!?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun yo… no te puedo decir…

Tsunade: Les haremos la prueba a ambos y el que se las tomará será Kakashi entendido??

Ambos: hai!

Tsunade: Kakashi entra!

Kakashi: Ohayo!... (Se impresiona) S-Sakura!!

Sakura: hola Kakashi-sensei (le sonríe tiernamente)

Kakashi: donde estabas que te paso??

Sakura: bueno yo… e…

Tsunade: Sakura no te preocupes luego le daré detalles a Kakashi, pero ahora a dar la prueba.

Sasuke: disculpe, pero… de que se tratará la prueba???

Kakashi: tendrán que vencerme a mí y a Maito Gai

Sakura: Gai-sensei??

Tsunade: si Sakura, tendrán que vencerlos a ambos, obviamente sin matarlos, déjenlos heridos no más hehe, lo malo es que Maito todavía no llega (pone un semblante molesto)

Gai: (aparece haciendo su gesto de guay) Hola!

Todos: (le dirigen una mirada asesina)

Tsunade: vamos a las afueras y comencemos la prueba, ansío ver cuanto has mejorado Sakura…

Sasuke: hmp…

15min después en el bosque…

Kakashi: bueno tienen hasta el amanecer para vencernos a ambos…

SasuSaku: hai!

Gai: desde ahora… ya!

Sasuke: (se esconde tras unos arbusto y esconde su chakra)

Sakura: (sigue parada a campo abierto sin hacer ningún movimiento y con un semblante inexpresivo)

Kakashi: (el cual siguió el mismo movimiento de Sasuke) (alza una ceja) 'que raro, Sakura no hace nada, se ve extraña, no es la misma'

Gai: (también había repetido el movimiento de Sasuke y Kakashi) 'esa pequeña parece que quiere luchar cuerpo a cuerpo…'

Sakura: (susurrando muy bajito) Sasuke… puedes escucharme??

Sasuke: (el cual sigue escondido por ahí) (susurra al igual que Sakura) Si… si puedo escucharte…

Sakura: quiero a Gai (en el rostro se le forma una sonrisa sádica luego de decir eso…)

Sasuke: h-hai (se asombra un poco al ver el gesto de Sakura)

Sakura: (en un parpadear de ojos se encontraba detrás de Gai) hola…

Gai: (voltea su cabeza para ver que Sakura estaba detrás suyo y se asombra a mas no poder) q-que??

Sasuke: (repite el gesto de Gai) 'Sakura?? Donde se habrá metido?? Que rapidez… se asemeja a la mia' (sonríe orgullosamente)

Sakura: (la sonrisa sádica de Sakura se amplia cada vez más) escoja: rápido, silencioso e indoloro o lento, ruidoso y torturador, pero no se preocupe no lo mataré…

Gai: quien te crees! Claro que ninguno…(en un milisegundo Sakura aparece nuevamente a campo abierto)

Sakura: pelea mano a mano, y ya lo decidí, prefiero hacer la… segunda opción (luego de decir esto los ojos de Sakura se mostraban sedientos de sangre y su sonrisa había desaparecido)

Gai: (le da un escalofrío y comienza a temblar) esa mirada… me da miedo…(baja a campo abierto al igual que Sakura) como quieras pequeña… 'los gustos raros que tiene Lee'

Sakura: concédame el honor de que usted comience sus movimientos Gai-sensei, por favor…

Gai: no se por qué presumes tanto, pero esto se acaba aquí.

La pelea comienza y Kakashi con Sasuke y Tsunade la observan con detenimiento. ((Toda la pelea ocurre en una velocidad extrema OK?? xD))

Gai se lanza contra Sakura a hacer el Konoha senpu, pero Sakura lo esquiva ágilmente y aparece tras Gai. Sakura acumula chakra en su puño y intenta golpear a Gai, pero él dificultosamente logró esquivarlo, Gai sale volando contra un tronco muy lejos de ahí, un bunshin de Sakura había acumulado chakra en el pie lo había pateado mientras Gai se distraía esquivando el puño de Sakura.

Sasuke: (se asombra nuevamente) 'cuando lo hizo?? No me di cuenta, incluso con mi Sharingan activado no logré divisar mucho…'

Kakashi: (repite el gesto de Sasuke) 'esa es Sakura?? Que hizo durante estos 7 meses?? Me tiene que dar el secreto…'

Tsunade: (se asombra al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi) S-Sakura??

Cada movimiento que hacia Sakura lo hacía con gracia, belleza y precisión.

Gai: (el cual había chocado fuertemente contra un árbol) AAAAAAh 'esta pequeña es diferente…' (Tose algo de sangre) tendré que ponerme serio… (se limpia la sangre de la boca)

Sakura:(el bunshin de Sakura desaparece dejando una nube de humo) hehe (aparece nuevamente detrás de Gai) ((y piensen lo rápida que es xD recuerden que había lanzado a Gai muy lejos de ahí)) Gai-sensei?? Ahora comenzará en serio??...

Gai: toma esto!

Gai se lanza nuevamente contra Sakura, le manda un millón de patadas, un millón de puños, pero todos con la misma suerte, Sakura los esquiva con gran facilidad.

Sakura: hmp ya me aburrí, terminaré con esto.

Gai: no aún no… Omote Renge (Loto Inicial/Secundario)

Sakura: no eso no!! Kage bunshin no jutsu

Aparecieron 4 bunshin los cuales rodean a Gai, todos acumulan chakra en sus puños y todos atacan Gai, este al no tener salida alguna no logra esquivar el ataque, los 4 bunshin atacaron al mismo tiempo sobre Gai dejándolo gravemente herido e inconsciente, parte del lugar se destrozó con el impacto. Sakura quien dejó que los bunshin se hicieran cargo, su cara se volvió nuevamente inexpresiva y se fue a recostar a un árbol.

Sakura: si hubiera seguido abriendo puertas en este minuto, hubiera sido difícil vencerlo…

Todos: (completamente asombrados y con la boca abierta de la impresión)

Tsunade: solo han pasado 1 hora y media y Sakura venció fácilmente a Maito…

Kakashi: c-como??

Sasuke: WTF!!! S-Sakura y-ya no es d-débil??... Bueno me toca a mí ahora vencer a Kakashi…

Sakura: (con un tono burlón) Sasuke si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme hehe…

Sasuke: no te preocupes… también lo venceré rápido…

**Continuará…**

_Bueno díganme que les pareció este capítulo??, personalmente no sé narrar peleas, pero me entusiasme narrando esta ) Por lo que se ve Sakura ya no es la misma niña sentimental y débil que solía ser, Sasuke y todos los demás quedan sorprendidos con las habilidades de Sakura, pero estás son solo el comienzo... Como en 2 capítulos más puede que revele lo que sucedió con Sakura el tiempo que estuvo fuera, si alguno tiene ya una idea de lo que paso, como entreno y con quien díganme a ver si aciertan x) dejé muchas pistas de con quien pudo estar Sakura... solo analicen la situación xDD_

_Ya con esto me despido cuídense todos y gracias por los reviews! bye!!!_

_Bueno aquí acabo de arreglar el capítulo 3 y ya se las parejas que irán si o si, NejiSaku, NaruSaku, LeeSaku y SasuSaku, la verdadera pareja de Sakura algún día la revelaré bueno aver si pronto hago el capi 4… gracias por todos los reviews bye!!!!_


	4. Proposiciones

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

_Sasuke: no te preocupes… también lo venceré rápido…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Capítulo IV**: Proposiciones.

Así comienza la batalla entre Kakashi y Sasuke.

Ambos activan su Sharingan y se lanzan el uno contra el otro.

Todo lo que hacia Kakashi Sasuke lo imitaba. Era una pelea muy pareja, hasta que Sasuke usó una de sus técnicas más poderosas junto con su espada, el Chidori Nagashi y logró alfin vencer a Kakashi el cual queda inconsciente.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Sasuke estaban por entrar a la oficina de la Godaime para saber sus resultados, a lo cual entran y se encuentran con la grata sorpresa de que son aprobados y que irán a una misión mañana. Ellos dos solos y que luego de esa misión se unirán al escuadrón Shikamaru de ANBU.

Por consiguiente Sasuke invita a salir a Sakura la cual acepta gustosa, pero algo raro había en ella y Sasuke logró notarlo...

"¿Qué te sucede Sakura?" pregunto mientras se dirigían al Ichiraku Ramen.

"nada" contesto con una sonrisa fingida la pelirosa.

En eso entran al Ichiraku Ramen y se encuentran con Naruto.

"..." quedo impactado el rubio al ver que su mejor amiga había regresado, y como primer impulso se lanzó hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo y algunas lágrimas se le derramaron por sus ojos.

"¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan¿Qué te pasó¿Dónde estabas¡¿Por qué no llamaste?!" Interrogó el hiperactivo rubio a su amiga la cual estaba perdida durante 7 meses aproximadamente.

"Na-Naruto..." con suerte dijo la pelirosada y de repente comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Abrazó a Naruto con todo su ser. "te extrañe demasiado Naruto".

Sasuke quien miraba la escena sentía algo, se sentía incómodo junto a esos dos como en los viejos tiempos, pero ya nada sería como antes.

Así estuvieron los tres hasta tarde hablando trivialidades y compartiendo juntos, luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas sabiendo que Sasuke y Sakura se irán a una misión al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente...

Sasuke recién despertando se preparaba para ir a la entrada de Konoha, de seguro Sakura iría a buscar los detalles de la misión así que no se preocuparía.

Al llegar a la entrada estaba Sakura esperándolo, veía como el viento mecía su cabello angelicalmente, como creció este último tiempo ella, realmente le gustaba la visión que le otorgaba la pelirosa.

La pelirosa mira atentamente como el moreno se le acerca y le explica los detalles de la misión.

Tenían que vigilar las afueras de la aldea de la Arena durante una semana.

Luego de haberle explicado todo partieron alfin hacia su destino.

"Sakura..." rompió el silencio el moreno.

"dime Sasuke" contesto la pelirosa, pero notó que algo tenía Sasuke

"Sakura, yo... bueno ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo Sasuke y se noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas, formo una sonrisa muy dulce al decir eso y Sakura estaba completamente perpleja, se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas algo más visible que el de Sasuke, pero eso duro unos segundos porque desvió la mirada y dijo.

"no, no me quiero casar contigo Sasuke, has llegado muy tarde, mi corazón en este momento le pertenece a otra persona." dijo fría y con un semblante algo molesto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se notaba que estaba muy molesto ((en palabras chilenas estaba picado mas que la xD)) y se adelantó saltando árbol en árbol.

Sakura en cambio estaba muy tranquila caminando mientras Sasuke ya no se veía de tanto que se le adelantó.  
'¡¡¡Shannaro!!! Alfin! Sasuke está rendido a nuestros pies y nosotras lo pudimos rechazar¿Quién es el arrastrado ahora¡Muajajaj!'  
Sakura solo soltó una risita al escuchar todo lo que dijo la inner. ((En parte tiene razón /))

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos días hasta llegar a la aldea de la arena y Sasuke con Sakura no se habían hablado ni para comer. Sasuke seguía molesto ((picado xD)) y Sakura no le daba mucha importancia.

Entraron en la aldea y fueron a la torre del Kazekage para hablar con Gaara y que le informe más detalladamente lo que deben hacer.

Gaara miraba por la ventana y notó que ambos habían llegado, notó al Uchiha y le envió una mirada asesina, no le tenía buena vibra al Uchiha ((o sea le caía como el reberen xD)) , luego vio a Sakura y notó lo cuanto que había crecido y recordó esa vez que lo rescataron de Akatsuki. Ahora Gaara es normal, ya que no tiene el Shukaku y bueno se siente mejor así.

Sakura y Sasuke entraron a la oficina del Kazekage y él comenzó a informarle acerca de la misión.

"Luego de vigilar las afueras junto a otros equipos, más el ANBU de la aldea, podrán quedarse un día a hospedarse, les daremos una pequeña cena de invitados en forma de agradecimiento." terminó de decir Gaara.

Sasuke miraba furioso a Gaara porque no le sacaba el ojo a Sakura y por lo visto Sakura le devolvía todas esas miradas, "¿Será Gaara, esa persona que ahora Sakura le pertenece?" pensaba Sasuke con celos y rabia ((o sea sigue picado xD)), Sasuke no sabía como tratar a una mujer, las despreciaba y más lo quería y ahora que alfin se abrió para Sakura ella lo desprecia¿tal vez tenía que despreciarle de nuevo? pero eso ya no había funcionado, en esos dos días que pasaron el la había tratado como antes en los viejos tiempos, pero ella no reaccionaba, y Gaara se notaba muy amable con Sakura y ella le devolvía la expresión.

"pueden retirarse" dijo Gaara, para cuando ambos ya estaban casi afuera de la oficina Gaara retuvo a Sakura por un momento.

"Sakura-san... ¿puedes venir un momento?" se notaba un fuerte rubor en las mejillas del Kazekage.

"hai Kazekage-sama" entró Sakura en la oficina, y Gaara notó que Sasuke también iba a entrar.

"lo siento Uchiha-san, pero solo quiero hablar con Sakura-san" terminando de decir esto Sasuke se fue aún más molesto encaminado a las afueras de la aldea.

"bueno, Sakura-san quería decirle si..." le costaba mucho decirle algo a Sakura, se ponía más colorados y comenzaba a tartamudear ((pobre Gaara xDD)) "etto... q-quisieras tú, b-bueno yo... te gustaría... ¿t-tegustaríasalirconmigo?" termino diciendo todo rápido y no se le entendió casi nada.

"¿ah?" contesto Sakura haciendo una mueca de no haber entendido nada.

"quisieras a-alguna vez salir c-conmigo" luego de decir eso Gaara suspiro como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sakura se le salió una risita al ver como estaba el Kazekage. Pero con un semblante triste Sakura le dijo que no, le respondió lo mismo que le respondió a Sasuke.

"¿es por el Uchiha verdad?" dijo Gaara muy, pero muy triste, Sakura solo abrió los ojos, se ruborizó hasta el tope e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa, "¿q-que U-Uchiha? y-yo no conozco ningún U-Uchiha¿De q-quien está hablando?" se notaba como Sakura estaba a punto de explotar.

"de Sasuke Uchiha" luego de que Gaara pronunciara ese nombre, Sakura cambió completamente a una mirada de desprecio y dijo…

"no, el no me interesa" dijo fríamente, "nos vemos Kazekage-sama, luego hablamos más tiempo, pero debo ir a completar la misión" termino diciendo esto último haciéndole una sonrisa muy tierna, lo cual hizo que el Kazekage se ruborizara más.

"Adiós Sakura-chan..." luego Sakura se fue y Gaara quedó sumergido en los mismos pensamientos que el Uchiha¿Quién es el dueño del corazón de Sakura?

**Continuará…**

_Después de 15.000 años subí alfin este capi_

_ya lo tenía listo de hace tiempo pero solo faltaba una cosa la pelea entre Kakahsi y Sasuke y les juro k no podia imaginarmela, se me fue aburrido narrarla pero bueno lo demas fue interesante... como ven ya hay un SasuSaku y un GaaSaku xDDD y les prometo k habra mas )... y bueno alfinb lo tengo y ahora si k se fue la parte k no me inspiraba y no me dejaba avanzar subire mas seguido P_

_cuidence toos xau!!! y grax por las firmas )_**  
**


	5. Akatsuki

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

_"Adiós Sakura-chan..." luego Sakura se fue y Gaara quedó sumergido en los mismos pensamientos que el Uchiha¿Quién es el dueño del corazón de Sakura?_

_**Continuará…**_

**Capítulo V**: Akatsuki

Estaban Sakura y Sasuke vigilando la entrada de la aldea de la arena, a un lado estaba el escuadrón de Temari y al otro estaban los ANBUS, cuando de repente a lo lejos se notaron dos sombras.

Uno de ellos tenía una coleta alta y una hermosa cabellera y el otro tenía una extraña máscara naranja con un agujero en el ojo izquierdo y tenía un diseño de espiral, cabello en punta negro, ambos tenían capas negras con nubes rojas.

"Akatsuki…" casi al unísono dijeron todos los que estaban presenciando ese momento.

Se esparció el aviso de la llegada de los nubes rojas por todo el lugar, y se pusieron en posición para atacar y/o defender la aldea de cualquier peligro.

"Sakura prepárate…" decía un pelo azabache en ese momento. La pelirosada no respondía al niño, solo aparentaba ignorar la situación como si no quisiera pelear.

Apenas llegaron los nubes rojas a la entrada, todos comenzaron a atacarlos pero los esquivaban fácilmente. El rubio el cual sus manos poseían unas bocas las cuales moldeaban la arcilla especial que tenia en un bolso hacía explotar a todo aquel que se le acercara.

En cambio el chico con la máscara naranja en espiral esquivaba también todos los ataques, pero no atacaba a nadie sino que avanzaba más y más a la entrada de la aldea para ingresar, y no dejaba de repetir una oración bastante particular "Tobi es un buen chico".

Sakura estaba estática en una sola parte, mientras Sasuke pensaba en lo mejor que podría hacer.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar al rubio, pero antes de que le llegara un Chidori por parte de Sasuke, este mismo cayó inconsciente al suelo, alguien lo había noqueado por la espalda, pero nadie supo quien ya que los demás también habían sido noqueados por la misma persona.

Sakura quien fue la única que no noquearon fue a atender a Sasuke, ella no estaba pendiente ((se fue en la volá xD)) por aquella razón tampoco sabía quien los había noqueado a todos.

Los intrusos llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage y lo atacaron sorpresivamente con unos animalejos de arcilla los cuales le explotaron encima y lo dejaron inconsciente ((recuerden que ya no tiene el Shukaku para que lo proteja y aún no se acostumbra del todo)), Los nubes rojas se llevaron lo que estaban buscando y se fueron.

La misión había fallado, quedaron muchos heridos los cuales Sakura ayudó.

El Kazekage estaba indignado, lo tomaron por sorpresa y no era el mismo de antes, ya no tenía el Shukaku, no supo proteger a la aldea y salieron muchos heridos. Revisó todos los lugares para saber que o a quién se llevaron. Gaara notó que faltaban unos pergaminos muy valiosos y a la vez peligrosos, los pergaminos que contenían la investigación de los marionetistas de el como darle vida a las marionetas.

"¿Para qué se habrán llevado eso?" pensaba el Kazekage, ya que si pensaban revivir a alguien el precio sería demasiado alto, sería dar su propia vida para revivir a lo que necesitaban.

Luego de esa noche Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a Konoha con el reportaje de lo que había sucedido.

En el camino…

"Sakura… ¿Por qué no atacaste cuando llegaron los tipos de akatsuki?" preguntó un confuso pelo azabache.

"porque hubiera sido una carga" respondió la pelirosada.

Todo quedó en silencio luego de eso, el moreno sabía que la debilucha de Sakura no había desaparecido y que seguía dentro de la aparentemente fuerte Sakura.

Luego de dos días viajando hacia Konoha lograron llegar, fueron a la oficina, dieron los detalles de la misión y les asignaron el equipo en el que estarían. El escuadrón Shikamaru de ANBU.

Luego de eso la Hogake los mando a descansar por el resto del día para que mañana ya comenzaran con su trabajo.

Sakura mientras tanto fue invitada al Ichiraku Ramen por Sasuke a hablar un rato.

"Sakura-chaaaan 'ttebayo" grito un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules y unas marcas como bigotes en las mejillas.

"OH… Hola Naruto" le respondió Sakura con una de sus amigables sonrisas.

"hn… "fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha menor al verlos juntos.

Luego de un rato de estar hablando cosas triviales…

"que extraño… Sakura-chan se nota diferente, se ve más … más fría, y Sasuke pareciera ser que intentase mostrar más sus sentimientos, es extraño pero pareciera que cambiaron papeles, en este tiempo han crecido tanto, ojalá fuera todo como antes, como cuando éramos pequeños, extrañaré por siempre esos momentos…" pensaba el rubio mientras hablaban hasta que algo los interrumpió…

"Ohayo!" dijo entrando al local Hinata, todos la saludan igualmente mientras se sienta en medio de Sakura y Naruto.

"esa perra cree que se va a estar sentando junto a **MI** Naruto juro que algún día la ¡mataré!" pensaba Hinata mientras miraba con llamas en los ojos y una mirada a matar a Sakura y ella no se percataba.

"Hinata ¿te sucede algo?" preguntaba Naruto algo preocupado al notar el interés de Hinata sobre Sakura "¿será gay?" pensaba mientras le preguntaba.

"n-no pasa nada N-Naruto-kun g-gracias por preocuparte" dice una muy ruborizada Hinata mientras suelta algunas risitas de nerviosismo.

Sakura y Sasuke miran todo esto divertidos.

Así pasan hablando trivialidades hasta llegar a oscurecer.

"chicos ya me tengo que ir, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo fingida "adiós" diciendo esto último desaparece.

Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke la miraron extrañados¿cosas que hacer¿A esas horas de la noche? Algo raro había aquí.

Luego de unos minutos al medio del bosque se ve a la pelirosa hablando con dos tipos, entregándoles información de la aldea.

**Continuará…**

_que les parecio?? la sigo o no??_

_se que se esta poniendo latera y toda la cosa_

_pero con lo k va a pasar se pondra emocionante :D_

_jeje wenoh dejen artos reviews para saber k opinan si lo sigo o no_

_srry por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero estoy con un problema de inspiracion... y solo dibujo para mi deviantart / puros akaxsaku obviamente xDDD_

_ya xau!!! _**  
**


	6. La pesadilla

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene LEMON para el k no lo kiera leer vallase al final xD

_Luego de unos minutos al medio del bosque se ve a la pelirosa hablando con dos tipos, entregándoles información de la aldea._

_**Continuará…**_

**Capitulo VI: La pesadilla **

En la noche...

Sakura estaba en su cama durmiendo e intentaba acomodarse pero no podía, sentía un peso sobre ella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con Sasuke encima de ella aprisionándola apretando sus brazos contra la cama.

"¡Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?" decía una exaltada Sakura.

"hn…" era con lo único que respondía Sasuke mientras su rostro se acercaba más y más al de la joven kunoichi hasta sentir sus alientos sobre sus rostros mutuamente.

Sasuke no pudo más y acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó ferozmente, obligó a Sakura a abrir la boca para que su lengua se introdujera en la boca de Sakura pero ella en vez de corresponderle lo muerde cosa que Sasuke aparta su cara de la de ella rápidamente sin dejar de apretarle los brazos y saca la lengua cosa que se ve la sangre en ella por culpa de la mordida de Sakura.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso¡Aléjate y suéltame los brazos¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa a estas horas de la noche¡Vete! "comenzaba a gritarle en la cara a Sasuke nuestra pelirosada cuando este se enoja y agarra sus dos brazos con la mano izquierda de forma violenta lo que provoca un quejido de parte de Sakura, con la otra mano hábilmente la destapa y ve su pijama, era un pijama con frutillas en todas partes de diseño y un color rosado bien claro.

"no necesitaras esto" dice mientras que con su mano libre, la diestra comienza a desabrochar la parte de arriba del pijama de Sakura.

"¡nooo aléjate Sasuke vete¿Qué me haces¡No me toques! "seguía gritando Sakura mientras él proseguía en su trabajo.

Sasuke ignoraba todos los quejidos de Sakura, hasta que termino de desabrocharle la parte superior del pijama y comienza a acariciar bruscamente uno de sus pechos mientras que con la mano izquierda sigue agarrando las dos manos de la kunoichi, acerca su cabeza al cuello de Sakura sin parar de hacer lo que anteriormente le hacía y comienza a lamerle y morderle el cuello con brusquedad haciendo aparecer varios gemidos de parte de la pelirosada.

"ah no… ¡Itachi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grito con fuerza Sakura provocando que Sasuke parara todo lo que estaba haciendo pero aun su mano izquierda agarra ambas manos de Sakura.

"¿Qué¿Itachi? Él… yo a él lo ¡maté! No seas estúpida Sakura…" dijo todo esto con rabia Sasuke casi pegándole a Sakura, se pone más violento, con una atadura de chakra le deja atrapadas las manos cosa que no se pueda defender, le saca la parte baja del pijama de Sakura para dejarla en ropa interior, arriba descubierta y comienza a introducir su mano bajo la ropa interior de Sakura, empieza a masturbar a Sakura con sus dedos bruscamente provocando lagrimas y gemidos de placer y odio en ella, cuando de repente por la ventana entra un kunai rápidamente el cual engancha la ropa de Sasuke en la pared contraria de la cama de Sakura dejándolo atrapado por unos segundos.

Sakura seguía sobre su cama reposando ese momento que le ofreció ese kunai para cuando de repente por la ventana entra Itachi.

"I-Itachi ¡yo te maté¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo?" comenzó a decir sorprendido Sasuke al ver al mayor de los Uchihas entrar a la habitación.

"no vuelvas a tocar a Haruno… que es mía" diciendo esto último con un tono de lujuria y sadismo el mayor de los Uchihas noquea a Sasuke dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Luego de haber pasado esto Sasuke despierta de golpe, nota que es de día y que esta en su casa, en su respectiva habitación.

"¿Habrá sido todo un sueño? "Pensaba Sasuke mientras analizaba la situación, "claro que lo fue Itachi está muerto" comenzó a decirse para si mismo, "yo mismo lo vi morir".

Luego de eso comenzó a vestirse con su traje ANBU y se puso su máscara y salio de su hogar hasta el apartamento de ANBU donde se supone que verían al escuadrón Shikamaru para saber la misión.

Cuando al fin llega se acerca rápidamente hacia Sakura quine también estaba con su traje y máscara ANBU y le pide hablar por un momento y ella acepta.

"em… ¿Sakura? Yo… yo… ¿Ayer en la noche estuve en tu casa? Se que suena raro pero quiero asegurarme…" decía Sasuke algo nervioso.

"no Sasuke… ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sakura.

"no… no por nada "Diciendo esto último se fueron a dónde estaban los demás.

**Continuará…**

_bueno... que les parecio este cap??? x3 espero que les haya gustado :D pronto seguire el prox capi w ..._

_Itachi estará muerto?? nadie lo sabe y al fin y al cabo solo fue una pesadilla vdd??_

_o tal vez no... lo mas seguro k si... o k creen?? pobre Sakura casi fue profanada en esa pesadilla u.u  
_

_comenteen arto este capi y asi subo mas pronto el sig capitulo :D todo depende de ustedes_

_bye!!! _**  
**


	7. El escuadrón Shikamaru

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

"_no… no por nada "Diciendo esto último se fueron a dónde estaban los demás._

_**Continuará…**_

**Capítulo VII: El escuadrón Shikamaru**

El escuadrón Shikamaru de ANBU constituía por cinco miembros, los cuales eran

1.- Shikamaru obviamente quien era el líder y su aporte era ser el más inteligente del grupo.

2.- Hyuuga Neji su aporte era ser el más sabio del grupo

3.- Uzumaki Naruto su aporte era ser el más improvisado y espontáneo del grupo, pero en gran parte la fuera y la confianza que entrega a los demás.

4.- Uchiha Sasuke uno de los dos integrantes nuevos, su aporte era en gran parte en la fuerza con su Sharingan.

5.- Haruno Sakura una de los dos integrantes nuevos su aporte era ser la médico del equipo.

Sus misiones generalmente se trataban de espiar a Akatsuki, proteger aldeas y encontrar ninjas fugados y la misión que les tocaba ahora les cambiaría la vida.

"Muy bien tenemos que ir a inspeccionar los alrededores de una de las aldeas del país del viento, se dice que Akatsuki anda rondando por ahí, ah que problemático" dijo Shikamaru luego de haber leído un pergamino con los detalles de la misión y haberlo guardado.

"¡muy bien partamos ya'ttebayo!" grito un muy alegre Naruto aunque a ninguno se les podría descifrar las expresiones que hacía ya que llevaban las máscaras puestas.

**Continuará.**

_n.n' por siono lo notaron_

_esta cosa fue lo mas corto k he escrito!!! xDDD_

_pero era necesario describirlo n.n_

_o sino puedek me pongan en una pagina web para decir k escribo pesimo xDDDD_

_jaja aunque lo tome de wenah manera :D me ayudaron kleta n.n_

_kwenoh con eso me despido voy actualizar pronto el capitulo VIII_

_ESPOILERS!!!_

_saben en el prox capi se ve K PASO CON SAKURA!!!  chan chan!!!! en esos 7 meses... u 8 meses k habra pasado :O jejej entonces no selo pierdan w en el prox capitulo en la pelea final _

_jojojojo dejen muchos pero muchos reviews :D!! _


	8. Silencio, Soledad, Oscuridad, Sasuke

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia sí.

"_¡muy bien partamos ya'ttebayo!" grito un muy alegre Naruto aunque a ninguno se les podría descifrar las expresiones que hacía ya que llevaban las máscaras puestas._

_**Continuará.**_

**Capítulo VIII: Silencio, Soledad, Oscuridad, Sasuke.**

Luego de que el escuadrón haya viajado todo el día hasta el anochecer decidieron descansar un momento en la noche, turnándose el puesto de vigilancia mientras los demás dormían.

Era el turno de Sakura, se quedó despierta vigilando y pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace siete u ocho meses atrás.

Se veía una chica muy bonita, de unos ojos verde jade preciosos y una cabellera rosada pastel que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, era Sakura estaba en su habitación llorando¿Por qué lloraba?, era por Sasuke lo extrañaba demasiado desde que se fue con Orochimaru y hasta el momento lo único que sabía de él era que mató a Orochimaru y ahora estaba en el equipo Hebi compuesto por Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, pero no sabía ningún paradero de él, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, ir en busca de él, había escuchado que unos miembros de Akatsuki rondaba los lugares, y donde se encontraba Itachi de seguro estaría Sasuke.

Se secó las lágrimas, no quería llorar más, agarró su mochila y comenzó a empacar, luego de empacar todo salió desde su casa como un rayo y se dispuso a irse.

----Silencio----

Llegó a la entrada de Konoha, en este caso una salida para ella, no sabía cuando regresaría, comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras hasta que algo la detuvo.

"Sakura"

Giro la cabeza para ver de donde provenía ese llamado, giró el cuerpo en dirección contraria a la que iba y se percató de quien la había llamado era Sai su amigo, el estaba muy serio y llevaba una mochila en la espalda al igual que Sakura.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el moreno.

"no te incumbe" dijo la pelirosa. "¿A dónde vas tú?" le pregunto la pelirosa al notar la mochila en la espalda de Sai.

"¿Yo? Yo me voy contigo ¿Qué más estaría haciendo aquí?" respondió Sai muy tranquilo.

El rostro de Sakura pasó inmediatamente de una expresión molesta a una muy sorprendida.

"¿Y-y p-por qué quieres ir conmigo?" preguntó Sakura aún sorprendida.

"porque te quiero Sakura, he leído en algunos libros ese sentimiento y creo que es lo que siento por ti, siempre esta a tu lado, te sientes bien con esa persona, esa persona te atrae, es de el sexo opuesto…" mientras Sai decía todo eso Sakura aun mantenía su cara en estado de shock y se le comenzaban a ruborizar las mejillas dando una angelical vista de ella… "Imagino que eres mujer ¿verdad?" luego de que Sai terminara, Sakura de una vista completamente angelical pasó a una endemoniada con una sed de sangre y una venita en la sien de un porte impresionante.

Luego de analizarlo bien la expresión de Sakura se volvió seria y algo tranquila, miró hacia el cielo y noto como había un mar de estrellas en el.

"Sai… gracias…" luego de decir esto desapareció del lugar dejando a un Sai muy preocupado.

Sakura estaba corriendo por el bosque buscando un buen lugar donde pasar la noche hasta que lo encontró, adecuó el lugar con muchas trampas alrededor y se dispuso a dormir.

--------Soledad--------

Sai durante la mañana fue a avisar todo lo que pasó con Sakura y Tsunade decidió mandar una tonelada de ANBUS tras ella, también mandó al equipo Kakashi tras ella y a todos sus amigos.

Nada, el primer día nadie la encontró no dejó huella alguna, ni una mínima pista, ella desapareció.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, en especial su amigo rubio hiperactivo, Naruto, el estaba descontrolado buscando por todas partes, cuando los demás paraban el seguía buscando, la quería de vuelta, la quería ahora, él amaba a su amiga, pero ese amor era mas fuerte que una simple amistad. Naruto no quería perderla, no como lo que pasó con Sasuke, no se lo permitiría, el le prometió a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta, y esa promesa seguiría en pie.

--------------------------------------

Amaneció, Sakura despertó y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, traer de vuelta a su amado Sasuke, mientras caminaba por el bosque sentía que alguien la seguía, pero no veía nada y cuando iba detrás de aquello que sentía este desaparecía sin dejar rastro y así se pasaba el día sin encontrar nada, hasta el momento lo único que ella tenía en mente era encontrar a Itachi, porque donde está Itachi seguramente esta Sasuke.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Sakura comenzó a ver el lugar adecuado para refugiarse, hasta que lo encontró una cabaña, cuando estaba apunto de abrirla todo se torno oscuro, alguien la había noqueado, y así calló al suelo sin saber quien fue el emisor de aquel acto.

-----Oscuridad------

Amaneció, Sakura despertó dispuesta a continuar pero hay algo diferente, ella no se podía mover, estaba atada, ella estaba en otro lugar, ya no era el bosque, estaba en una cama dentro de lo que parecía ser una confortable habitación, alguien la habría traído hacia ese lugar.

Sakura se comenzó a alterar hasta que de repente se abre la puerta.

"Hasta que despertaste" la voz de un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, Sakura giró la cabeza para ver de quien provenía esa voz y al ver quien era Sakura quedó estupefacta.

-----Sasuke------

**Continuará…**

** chan chan chan!! que les parecio este capitulo??'**

**dejen muchos reviews .o e Itachi ira a verlas por la noche 1313**

**ajjajajaja xDDD sin reviews se cierra la historia ¬¬**

**ok have fun bye!!! n.n **


End file.
